1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data reproduction apparatus and particularly to such apparatus capable of reproducing data including image data and/or audio data and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally when a data reproduction apparatus performs a reproduction operation corresponding to a storage medium having video image data recorded therein a monitor is prevented by a technique from burning, as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-322017. This document discloses that when a video image associated with particular video image data is continuously output and displayed for more than a predetermined period of time a video image signal output associated with the video image data has its level in luminance reduced.
Furthermore in such a data reproduction apparatus when a monitor is outputting a video image that the user would consider is not important the monitor receives a signal devised by a technique, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-4390. This document discloses that if a digital versatile disk (DVD) integrated television receiver capable of reproducing DVDs and compact discs (CDs) continues to reproduce a CD for more than a preset period of time the screen's video image adjustment value is decreased.
If such a conventional data reproduction apparatus as described above is reproducing a music from a CD, i.e., video image data output is generally not considered important by a user, the user may nonetheless desire to continue to display a still image intentionally (for example for ornamental purposes). In such a case the above described conventional technology would nonetheless decrease a level in luminance of a video image signal output of video image data or decrease the video image adjustment value after a predetermined period of time elapses.
On the other hand, such a conventional data reproduction apparatus as described above can advantageously prevent a monitor from burning and also contribute to reduced power consumption of the monitor or similar equipment involved in reproduction.